Yo me alegraré por ti
by GaretClaus
Summary: A veces buscas desesperadamente un motivo por olvidar todo lo relacionado con la escuela… intenta encontrar algo que al recordar te haga sonreír. ONESHOT.


**Yo me alegraré por ti**

Día: 19 de Septiembre. 

Lugar: Un pasillo poco transitado. 

Situación: Premios Anuales compartiendo torre.

-Toma.

-No, gracias.

-Toma-volvió a acercarle el paquete plateado.

-He dicho que no-dijo con voz cansada.

-Toma-volvió ha acercárselo con cara de fastidió.

-No pienso aceptar nada tuyo Malfoy.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan reacia?

-No soy reacia, solo que no voy a correr el riesgo de aceptar algo que provenga de ti.

-Solo es un regalo.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Por qué es tu cumpleaños?-dijo con ironía

-No celebro mis cumpleaños.

-¿Porque?-preguntó Malfoy extrañado

-No me gusta.

-¿A que chica no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños?

-A esta chica-dijo Hermione señalándose.

-Me da igual, toma-dijo acercándole de nuevo el paquete.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Intento ser amable.

-¿Porqué?

-Deja de repetirte y acéptalo.

-No, gracias-intentó marcharse pero Draco se interpuso.

-¿No aceptas el regalo porque es mío, o porque no te gustan los cumpleaños?

-Porque no me gustan los cumpleaños.

-O sea, que si te gustaran los aceptarías…

-¡No!

-Pero acabas de decir…

-¡Déjame en paz!-dijo con voz irritada.

-Pero…

-¡Escúchame, no me gustan los cumpleaños y aunque me gustaran no aceptaría nada tuyo.

-Solo intento ser amable.

-¿Porque!-preguntó harta ya.

-Porque quiero ser tu amigo.

-Tú no quieres ser mi amigo, lo único que quieres es meterme la lengua hasta la campanilla.

-Eso después-pensó. Ella comenzó a andar y el la siguió.-pero dime¿Por qué ese odio a los cumpleaños?

-No los odio.

-Pero no los celebras.

-No es lo mismo.

-Si lo es.

-No.

-Que sí.

-¡Malfoy, por favor, deja de intentar ser mi amigo, no lo conseguirás.

-¿Es una apuesta?

-No simplemente es algo obvio.

-Sabes Hermione…

-Para ti Granger-le interrumpió ella.

-… en estas semanas que convivo contigo creo que he empezado a conocerte.

-¿A conocerme?

-Sí, soy un experto en ti.

-Ja, ja, ja-rió sarcástica.

-Lo premeditas todo, todo a su hora y en su lugar, todo correcto como debe ser.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, pero te divertirías más si improvisaras.

-Yo me divierto.

-Pero no sonríes.

-¡Sí sonrió!

-Hoy no has sonreído.

-Porque no tengo nada por lo que sonreír.

-¿Y tu cumpleaños?

-Ya te he dicho que no los celebro.

-¿Ni si quiera por los regalos?

-Ni si quiera por eso.

-Pues que tonta.

Hermione detuvo sus pasos.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada-dijo él simplemente.

-Me has llamado "tonta"-dijo recalcando la última palabra.

-Sí¿y qué?

-No soy tonta.

-Lo sé¿Y que? 

-Pues que no me llames así-le taladró con la mirada.

-Odias que mientan sobre ti¿verdad?

-¿Como?

-Eres inteligente, si digo que eres tonta, miento.

-Olvídame, tengo cosas que hacer-reanudó su paso.

El la siguió.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?

-Nada, simplemente no me alejare de ti hasta que acepes mi regalo o me digas porque no te gusta celebrarlos. 

-Arrgg…-gruñó.

Draco la acompañó TODO el día hasta caer la noche.

-¡DE ACUERDO!-exclamó harta ya. Extendió su mano hacia él.-Acepto el regalo.-La cajita plateada apareció en su mano por "arte de magia", Hermione la guardo en su mochila y continuo su camino ya sin Draco siguiéndola.

-Granger-la llamó, ella se giró.- ¿Porque?

-Porque con cada cumpleaños que pasa se reafirma el hecho de que ya nada volverá a ser como antes.

El asintió y ella continuó su camino.

-Malfoy-esta vez el se giró.- ¿Porque?

-Porque me importas-dijo con simpleza.

-¿Te importo?

-Cuando todo esto termine-dijo refiriéndose a Hogwarts-tu serás uno de mis pocos recuerdos buenos, y aunque seas mi _enemiga_-sonrió al decir esto-me acordaré de ti, y ¿Qué mejor manera que hacerlo sonriendo?

-Eres una persona extraña Malfoy.-dijo con una media sonrisa

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos y siguió su camino.

Ya en su cuarto y en el silencio que le proporcionaba la noche, abrió el regalo. Se deshizo del suave papel plateado que lo envolvía. Era un pequeño marco de madera oscura tallada, con una foto mágica, una simple foto en la que aparecía _Draco_ sonriendo, sonriendo y diciendo en sus suaves labios: Feliz Cumpleaños. Giró el marco y tallado en la parte de atrás había una inscripción:

"Muchos nos lamentamos de que el tiempo pase, pero también muchos nos alegramos de ello. A pesar de que las cosas cambian para bien o para mal, yo me alegro de ello. Solo unas semanas y un simple cambio me hicieron hablar¿porque, porque cuando salgamos yo tendré mucho y tendré poco y entre eso, tendré el recuerdo de verte sonreír"

Esa noche, Draco supo que Hermione recibió su regalo, cuando en brillantes letras apareció ante él, la dulce palabra: _Gracias_.

Esa noche, por primera vez en su cumpleaños, Hermione sonrió.

¿He vuelto? Lo siento pero no. Vaciando el baúl de los recuerdos he encontrado esto (fechado el 30-Junio-07) Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta pronto:D


End file.
